Unexpected Confessions
by Smojo12
Summary: Just a little AU to the end of House of Hades. All the seven are sitting around their fire after escaping the House of Hades and Nico unwillingly makes a confession and Percy has a confession of his own. Now the seven have to sort everything out before Nico, Reyna, and Hedge can leave to camp. Only there's one problem: Where's Nico? NO SLASH


**AN: This idea seriously hit me out of nowhere as I was scrolling through Tumblr. Basically just a random thought as to a way Nico could confess his feelings to Percy and Percy's reaction. As of right now I don't know if this is a one shot or a story, but yeah.**

_**PIPER'S POV**_

All of us were gathered around a small fire Leo had made on the beach. It was decided that we needed a moment to regroup before Nico and Reyna left with Coach Hedge. We all kind of just sat staring into the flames still in shock of everything that had happened almost an hour ago in the House of Hades.

Perct and Annabeth were sitting as close as possible holding hands and leaning on the other for support, their already grimy faces were almost scary in the shadow the fire was casting as they were no doubt reliving their experiences in Tartarus. Hazel and Frank sat together quietly whispering a conversation. Leo sat next to Hazel making little things out of seashells and sand then sticking it in the fire with his bare hands so it wouldn't fall apart. Reyna was with Coach Hedge on the ship getting ambrosia and nectar for the trip. Jason was next to me, he was oddly having a staring contest with Nico. Nico sat across from Jason looking everywhere but him except to glare at him every now and then. There seemed to be a lot of tension between Jason and Nico since their little adventure. Suddenly Nico stood up.

"I'm gonna go look around. See if there are any more threats we should be worried about." Nico muttered.

Jason hastily stood up, "Yeah good idea, I'll go with you."

"No, really, I'm fine." Nico set his jaw and everyone's attention was on the two boys.

Annabeth must have sensed the tension and spoke up, "Jason's right Nico, you shouldn't be alone."

Nico's glare switched to her and his eyes seemed to darken. "I can handle myself, I don't need you or anyone else to treat me like I'm a kid."

He started stalking towards the woods when Percy got up and grabbed his wrist. Nico pulled away and spun around ready to defend himself if need be. "Nico, what's up with you?"

NIco scowled, "As if you really care."

Percy looked a little hurt at the accusation, "Of course I care Nico. I'm worried about you ok?"

"Worried about me? Since when has the great Percy Jackson been worried about how I felt, huh?" Nico's eyebrows were raised.

"Look, if this is about your crush on Annabeth then –"

"I. Don't. Like. Annabeth! Gods, Percy this what I mean, you only care about her. You don't know anything about me or how I feel!" Nico was full on screaming by now and everyone was shocked to see this much emotion from him. He turned again towards the woods.

"Because you've shut me out, Nico! Just tell me how you feel!" Percy was also yelling and it was strange for me to see him not in control and calm for once. Nico kept walking and Percy grabbed his shoulder, "Nico!"

What happened next was unexpected even to me, and I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. I should've seen the signs really. But I, along with everyone else, assumed those looks of longing when Percy and Annabeth were holding hands or kissing were aimed at her… not at him.

Nico spun around with a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed Percy by the collar of his shirt and kissed him roughly and quickly on the lips eliciting a gasp from everyone sans Annabeth and Jason. Nico pulled back stunned at his own actions, he shoved Percy into the sand and ran off into the woods.

"Nico wait!" Percy yelled.

"Give him some space Percy." Jason suggested, "He'll be back."

"Don't you start Grace, I know my own brother."

"Apparently not since you knew nothing about his crush on you." Jason crossed his arms.

"You knew?" Percy narrowed his eyes.

"What, about your obliviousness?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"If you didn't notice, I was a little busy in Tartarus." Percy ground out causing the rest of us to wince.

"Yeah, well he loved you before that Percy."

"Nico doesn't love me! He's just confused!" Percy shouted.

"How would you know?" All of us watching them back and forth like a tennis match.

"Because I was NIco, maybe what he thinks he feels for me is nothing more than hero worship." Percy muttered.

"And maybe he really does like you? Then what Jackson?" Jason asked and Percy stared at the ground.

"Nothing would change, I'd still see him as my brother."

"Percy?" Annabeth piped up, "What do you mean you were Nico?"

Percy shook his head, "Because I thought I liked Luke." Percy said the name with so much hatred that I never knew he possessed.

"Um, who's Luke?" Hazel asked. Leo, Jason, and I winced not knowing much about him except that mention of his name at camp could very easily get you beat up if you were talking to the right, or I guess wrong, people.

"No-one important. He's dead." Percy muttered.

"Well obviously he was important since you liked him." Annabeth countered.

Frank asked, "Wait how can you be gay if you and Annabeth-"

"No, I'm not gay. I was just young and vulnerable." Percy sighed and began to tell us his story, "When I came to camp, I'd just seen my mother die at the hands of the Minotaur. Everyone at camp ignored me since I wasn't really good at anything, and after I was claimed, everyone treated me like a freak. The only person that still talked to me was Luke. We'd hang out on the beach eating junk food he had snuck in. And yeah I eventually started thinking I had feelings for Luke. I wanted to be around him and I thought it was because I liked him, when in reality I just wanted his approval all the time. He was my role model and I wanted him to think I was good enough to be a hero, so I'd always worked harder in sword practice. He didn't help with the constant attention; that only served to confuse me more."

"Huh, I noticed the excessive compliments, but then what about-"Annabeth started.

"I was getting there."

"Did you ever…" I asked letting the rest of my question hang in the air.

"Hades no, I was only twelve and like I said I was just confusing the feelings. I think I clung to him because he accepted me. Anyway, that was all before I was sent off on the quest with Annabeth and Grover to get Zeus' bolt. When we got back, Luke asked me to meet him in the woods. By this time I'd sorted it out, but I still looked up to Luke a lot. We walked around and…"

_Flashback_ _to that night_

_ "Hey, Percy?"_

_ "Yeah Luke?"_

_ "We're friends right?" Luke had asked stopping and turning to look at me, we sat down on a log._

_ "Yeah of course."_

_ "Good, what do you think about the gods?"_

_ "A little crazy definitely, but-"_

_ "I'm glad you think that Percy, because I think they've been in power for too long. We can take over with the help of some very powerful people. Join us Percy._

_ "Luke, you're not making sense- wait us? It was you wasn't it that stole the bolt? But you were caught by Ares."_

_ "Unfortunately, but let's not think about that. Join us Percy and bring an end to Olympus."_

_ "Luke that's crazy, I'll tell Chiron and we can fix this."_

_ "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Percy." Luke said as a scorpion climbed out of the ground and onto Percy's leg._

_ "Luke, what are you doing? I thought you-"_

_ "You thought I was your friend?" Luke chuckled, "Very good acting wasn't it? I was just trying to get you on our side. When I realized your little crush on me I thought I had it in the bag. I just had to string you along long enough for you to join our side. However, I didn't count on you being smart enough to realize you only saw me as your hero and not a boyfriend."_

_ My ears grew hot and angry tears blurred my vision. I wanted to bust out Riptide and show him how it really feels to get stabbed in the back, but I was frozen so not to anger the scorpion that had moved to my hand. "I swear Luke Castellan I'm going to stop you and whatever psycho you've got controlling you." _

_ Luke grabbed my chin bring our faces dangerously close together and smiled wickedly, "Goodbye Percy." He walked into the woods as I finally got the courage to kill the scorpion. It had bitten me though, I could feel its poison moving through my veins, and I only had a few seconds to get help._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow." I breathed.

"So every time I mentioned Luke and you got angry…" Annabeth started.

"Partially because of him leading me on and partially jealousy because I'd started liking you." Percy answered.

"I'm sorry I, you know." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "I never knew all of that."

"No one did until now." Percy smiled sheepishly.

"That brings up an interesting question." I said. "What if Nico really does like you though?"

"It would be awkward at first, but I wouldn't treat him any different." Percy shrugged.

"Of course not seaweed brain, no one would." Annabeth smiled at him.

"Another question then, how do you let him down easy without pushing him away totally?" Hazel asked.

"Oh and one more question." Franks started only for Reyna and Coach Hedge to finally make an appearance.

Reyna looked around, "Where's Nico?"

**AN: So that leaves room for me to just it end here or make it a two-shot. Heck, even I'm curious about what will happen next. This definitely won't become a BoO AU though, I know that for sure. Um that's all I have to say, oh and if you don't know who Les Twins are, just look them up on YouTube. That's all!**


End file.
